There a lot to deal with after the war
by Foreveraharmonyfan
Summary: There both still alive even though things do happen sometimes.


Post Revolutions  
  
It had been a year since I had went to Machine City with Trinity. Trinity somehow by someway came back to life after I had returned to the Logos, after I defeated Agent Smith and all of his copies. I don't know how we got back to Zion but we did. Morpheus was glad to see us after it took days just to get back. My eyesight was back to normal even though I sometimes had to wear glasses for protection when I went by the areas were they were working at. Rebuilding Zion, as they would call it. I no longer wanted to be in this place. It was too much and it also seemed that Trinity felt the same way sometimes. It was already the afternoon to one of the most boring day ever, even though I had spent it with Trinity.  
  
"Trinity?" I say, more like a question than a statement.  
  
"Yes, Neo." Trinity says, smiling a little for the first time in months.  
  
"Do you think the both of us should be here. I mean the war has been over and we've both died. What is there left to do." I said looking right into her eyes.  
  
"I know what's left to do." She said, with a little hint of lust in her voice.  
  
"Ok then show me." I said, catching on to what she might have meant. So she showed in a way I never thought possible. The first time in Zion was good but now was even better. After, we made love; she looked at me in a loving way. The only thought that came into my mind was, How could I ever love someone so much in a short amount of time. Trinity could tell I was thinking about something and she wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Neo, what's wrong. The last time you looked like that was when I was in your nightmares. It isn't near that is it?" She asked looking me in the eyes.  
  
"No, Trin. I was just thinking about how much I love you is all." I told her and her eyes went from scared back too happy.  
  
Neo, may I ask you a question?" Trinity said, looking serious.  
  
"Yeah, sure go ahead." I said, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Did you ever feel scared inside the Matrix when I was by your side?" She asked. I don't know where that came from but hell yes all the time.  
  
"Yes, why you ask right now for? The war has been over for a year." I told her, now concerned about her.  
  
"I know but I've been having dreams. I wake up and see that it isn't true. Then I remember back when you had that dream about me. It came true. I think this will come true soon before anyone can say 'squiddie'." She said, looking very truthful about this. I then wrap her in my arms and kiss her forehead before giving her a small kiss.  
  
"Trin, we don't have anything to worry about. Please trust me." I said, even though I wasn't so sure of myself since I was having the same dreams almost. Then I remembered I had gone to Morpheus a few days ago to tell him just that. He didn't want to believe it. I couldn't blame him either.  
  
"Neo, you seem like you know something. What it is?" Trinity asks me. Just then someone knocks on the door and we both look at each other. I get a bathrobe on along with Trinity. We both were scared of what this might be, so we held our breath, before opening it up to reveal: Morpheus, Niobe, and Link.  
  
"Neo, I think you were right." Morpheus says, with a look of horror. I knew now that this time around we wouldn't know who would be dead or alive.  
  
"Are you sure?" I ask, trying to be sure of myself. Trinity had seemed to get what this was about since she went to go get changed.  
  
"Yes, the other built human city said there were 100,000 Sentiels over there. So get dressed." Morpheus says, before I closed the door and got dressed in deadly silence.  
  
After a few moments I look over at Trinity. She knows just as I that this might be the end of our lives for good. "At least we got to do one thing before what might be our fate." Trinity says, in such a sure voice that we are about to die.  
  
"Trinity, don't say that. We'll fight to the last piece of vermin are gone. I won't die now. I want to marry you someday and possibly have kids." I said, knowing it wasn't the time to be talking in such matter, but then again I wasn't so sure of what was to come in a few minutes.  
  
"Neo, if we are still alive then will think about that later. Just remember one thing though." Trinity said, with a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"What's that?" I ask, probably already knowing the answer.  
  
"That I love you know matter what happens to us." She says, acting like this was a final goodbye. I walk over to her and kiss her and it seemed like I was also saying my last goodbye all over again, even though she was alive right in my arms.  
  
"Scared?" I ask, as I opened the door. People were scattering all around to get to a safe position. It seemed as if the Sentinels had already entered the place.  
  
"Like hell." She says, before we join the fight to kill off the bloody creatures. So it went on for days on end. People going in for people who needed to rest. Trinity and I stayed strong even though the people we knew forever had died. Finally, what seems like FOREVER, the Sentinels gave up. I didn't want it to go that easily, but my body was so worn out I couldn't do anything to stop it. Then all of a sudden a burst of energy had shot through me. It seemed like I was the only one in the area. I felt like crying since I didn't see Trinity anywhere.  
  
"Neo, your men fault well. If you wish us to keep what you said about having peace, then we will try our best to stick with it." The head machine of the Sentinels said, even though it stressed some of the words in its sentence.  
  
"Was this some sort of test. Most of the soldiers are dead. What do you think this was manslaughter? I would like to keep what I said but you disobeyed it." I said, anger welling in the very temple of me.  
  
"I'm sorry. We just wanted a little fun is all." It said, still stressing some of the words in its sentence.  
  
"A LITTLE fun. I say you had too much damn fun. Now please leave us alone." I say before turning around to were I could now see that I was facing the love of my life: Trinity. 


End file.
